<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Tighter by ByzanTeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799713">Hold Me Tighter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen'>ByzanTeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Short Fics (<1k) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Creampie, F/M, Gags, Loving Sex, Romance, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Soft Dom Leon, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon comes home to a very pleasant surprise from his girlfriend, Sonia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Sonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Short Fics (<1k) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me Tighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sly smile and a bundle of rope is not what Leon would consider standard, as far as birthday presents go, but to see the woman he loved so eagerly offer him the opportunity to indulge one of his more intense kinks brought him a joy that rivalled the moment they first made love. Sonia looked beautiful no matter what she was wearing, but as Leon carefully tightened the intricate series of ropes crossing her frame, he couldn't help but think this really highlighted all her best features. Her soft legs, kept so gently spread, her heavy, gorgeous breasts framed by ropes on all sides, andher sweet face that let out soft moans under the silk gag as he secured the ropes in more sensitive areas. She was a vision in red, tied up in the special pattern Leon loved so much but hadn't ever before got to practice on his beloved. He took a moment to just enjoy the sight of his beautiful, eager girlfriend. He was nervous at first, when she'd suggested they finally try this, but he was so happy to see that they were both taking to this so well. Reaching an arm behind her back, he grabbed one of her bound hands and held it softly as he repositioned her for the next step. With one last nod of affirmation from Sonia, Leon let go of her hand and slid inside her.</p><p>She was incredibly wet, the excitement of getting to fulfill her boyfriend's fantasy was wonderful for her and she found herself enjoying the rope setup much more than she feared she might. Leon's thick cock felt amazing as he thrust inside her, starting gently to not overwhelm her. It wasn't until Sonia tapped against him with her foot several times, their agreed upon signal to go further, that Leon picked up speed and began to truly fuck his girlfriend. The light gag did nothing to muffle the screams of pleasure coming from Sonia's mouth, the sound of which drove Leon to give his girlfriend all the intense pounding the former champion could. Between the situation and the sensation, Sonia was pushed past her sexual limit, and came with a deep moan as she squeezed down on Leon's cock and shook as much as the ropes and Leon's grasp would let her. The tight, hot feeling of his girlfriend's satisfied cunt was too much for Leon and he gave one final slam as he pumped her full of cum. Of course, the night was only just beginning...</p><p>Next, of course, was the most important part of the evening: Carefully undoing the ropes, making sure not to brush against any areas that might overstimulate his girlfriend while she recovers. Then a hot shower, shared by the lovers as Leon made sure everything had been comfortable and pleasurable for the most important woman in his life. As the two climbed into their shared bed, a very exhausted but very happy Sonia nestled against her boyfriend's fit chest.</p><p>"Happy Birthday Leon," she said. The two drifted off to sleep then, Sonia having made up her mind about a very important matter. Tomorrow she would ask him to tie a different knot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is rather short because it's a request for a friend's birthday, though it arrives belatedly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>